pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Koflem/My New Build
Critical hits don't stack additevly, but multiplitivly. So instead of 31+33+14+14 +17.6 (I think that is the crit chance with 12 wep mastery), it is 18 x 1.31 x 1.33 x 1.14 x 1.14. (or something like that). Frosty No U! 09:55, 9 July 2008 (EDT) Well then for 18 x 1.31 x 1.33 x 1.14 x 1.14 x 1.176 thats about 48% critical but if you calculate it 33 x 1.4 x 1.4 x 1.176 x 1.31 x 1.33 its 104%... --Koflem 11:44, 9 July 2008 (EDT) By the way, the spells says an "additional" chance to do critical hits... *66% chance to miss? Weakness does not give a miss chance. It weakens the actual force of an attack. Haxor 11:49, 9 July 2008 (EDT) Oops.. well, i'll fix it... sorry, that's my first build ^^ --Koflem 11:53, 9 July 2008 (EDT) You can't get more than 100% chance to crit Frosty No U! 13:56, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :User:The_Gates_Assassin/Assassin_with_one_Million_percent_chance_to_critical Frosty No U! 14:11, 9 July 2008 (EDT) Ok, ok... i'll change my build xD --Koflem 15:55, 9 July 2008 (EDT) Comments Can someone try it and say if it works well because i can't since i only have prophecies for now :/. --Koflem 12:39, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :Kick way and eye. You'll still crit 2 out of 3 hits which imo is enough. --'Sazzy ' 14:01, 9 July 2008 (EDT) ::Need more PvE skills too. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:23, 9 July 2008 (EDT) Soo if this is a PvE Hammer Sin, we already have on. Frosty No U! 16:31, 9 July 2008 (EDT) Well i just edited everything, making it a LITTLE less based on criticals and better for PvP.--Koflem 16:35, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :Critical Agility in PvP! Anyway, we have a pvp Hammer sin tooooooo Frosty No U! 16:37, 9 July 2008 (EDT) First: First time i see Crit. Agi. is for PvE only xD.. i'll change that. Second: Did you count how many 55 monk there's out there? and i never saw that PvP hammer sin... [[User:Koflem|''Koflem]](.) By the way, how do you make a sig to appear with - - ~ ~ ~ ~? (i made mine by copy-pasting but i can't put timestamp... :Just type ~~~~ . Also, I counted about 5. 4 of those meant for completely different farms. 2 could be merged. --'Sazzy ' 17:22, 9 July 2008 (EDT) ::Build:A/W Critical AoE Hammer, Build:A/W Critical Hammer Striker Frosty No U! 17:28, 9 July 2008 (EDT) Aoe hammer->PvE and the striker is almost completly different, it only uses Way of the Master... Also, do hammer attacks count as "attack skill"? [[User:Koflem|Koflem]](.) "put a timestamp here" >.< :oi i just said to just type 4 tildes man. 4 TILDES. --'Sazzy ' 17:36, 9 July 2008 (EDT) ::Well, Sharpen Daggers is Bad, it's 6 DPS. Critical Defenses is meh. Flurry with a Hammer is epic failure, you will loose a lot of damage. KD's Hammer characters are better played by warriors. Frosty No U! 17:37, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :::Or RaO rangers :3 --'Sazzy ' 17:38, 9 July 2008 (EDT) Just fucking copypaste this: ~~~~ alternetivaly, you can press the third button to the right above this edit box. (The one that says: "Your signature with timestamp" when you hover over:) ) ;) Brandnew. 17:39, 9 July 2008 (EDT) I know but i dont want my signature to look like this Koflem 17:44, 9 July 2008 (EDT)... Critical Defenses helps a lot vs other melee class, especialy A spikers, Flurry will still give a little bonus to dmg and helps building adrenaline. And a KD is still better than nothing and lets you inflict conditions. [[User:Koflem|Koflem]](.) :go to my preferences and edit your signiture then >.> Frosty No U! 17:48, 9 July 2008 (EDT) ::Gah! timestamps are way overrated anyway. Brandnew. Well i don't find my signature in my preferences... [[User:Koflem|Koflem]](.) :My signiture is also known as nickname, and tick the Raw Signiture box before editing it. Frosty No U! 17:53, 9 July 2008 (EDT) From Flurry, to Berserkers... Best IAS you will have is Frenzy, then you need a chancel Frosty No U! 17:58, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :"Berserker Stance ends if you use a skill. " sucks! :3 Like frosty said, Frenzy is the way to go if you want a warr ias that is maintainable on a non-warr.--'Sazzy ' 19:28, 9 July 2008 (EDT) Oh well if you're not happy go make your own builds xD... i'll take frenzy with sprint to cancel... [[User:Koflem|Koflem'']](.) 20:09, 9 July 2008 (EDT)